


Sephiroth's Dreams

by Sephinova



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dreams, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: A headcanon of mine about Sephiroth having recurring dreams.





	Sephiroth's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr blog a year ago and I thought I may as well post it here. This headcanon ties in with my headcanons about Jenova's backstory but it doesn't go as far back to my 'The Being' headcanon, though it takes place some years after the last sentence of 'The Being' in a sort of memory.
> 
> You can also read this on Tumblr: https://sephinova.tumblr.com/post/159680747071/my-ffvii-headcanon-sephiroths-dreams

Ever since Sephiroth could remember he would often have dreams about being in a field filled with flowers and a woman with long silver hair. 

The dreams Sephiroth had were so vivid that they almost seemed real, he could smell the sweet scents of the flowers, feel the warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze on his skin. And very often in those dreams there was a woman with long silver hair and usually she would sing, Sephiroth found her voice to be soothing and comforting. There was something otherworldly, yet familiar about these dreams, it was almost as if he was recalling a long lost memory.

In those dreams it seemed that the woman didn’t notice Sephiroth’s presence, Sephiroth had many times over the years tried to approach and talk to her, but most times when he would her image would become blurry or the dream would come to an end. But there had been a few rare times he was able to approach her and she would take notice of him, she never spoke to him and she always looked sad and sometimes confused. The woman wore a white dress, Sephiroth noticed she had one pink eye and her other eye was the same colour as his eyes as well as she had the same shaped pupils as him. 

There was always a feeling of sadness and loneliness in those dreams and yet, also tranquility and comfort. Sephiroth always looked forward to those dreams and he never told anyone about them. 

When Sephiroth was in his late teens he had read a book about Lifestream phenomena and that sometimes the souls of the dead remain sentient after having returned to the Lifestream and can try to communicate with those of the living, Sephiroth thought that maybe his dead mother Jenova still felt attached to the world of the living and was trying to communicate to him from the Lifestream. 

Whether that woman was his mother… or maybe she was nothing more than a figment of his imagination, a reflection of the loneliness and sadness he felt as well as the longing for the mother he never knew… But whatever those dreams were they brought a lot of comfort to Sephiroth over the years and he hoped that he would continue to have those dreams for the rest of his life.


End file.
